An electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) supplies electric energy for charging/recharging of electric vehicles plugged into the EVSE. A dual EVSE includes two alternating current (AC) charging circuits that supply two independent charging AC voltages to two separate electric vehicles. For the dual EVSE, a low-voltage direct current (LVDC) circuit that powers electronic components of the dual EVSE is common to the two AC charging circuits. Generally, the LVDC is derived from an incoming AC voltage to the dual EVSE (i.e., incoming AC voltage via one of the two ACV inputs to the dual EVSE). So, when AC power/voltage is removed from the ACV input that is supplying the AC power to the LVDC circuit, the dual EVSE appears to be completely shut down (i.e., both the AC charging circuits will be non-functional) even though only one of the ACV inputs has lost the AC power. In addition, service personnel may assume that the dual EVSE is completely shut down because the user interface controlled by the LVDC circuit is shut down, while AC power may still be present on the other ACV input that is not supplying the AC power to the LVDC circuit. This creates a potential safety hazard for the service personnel.
As such, what is needed is a way to power the LVDC circuit by either one of the ACV inputs in a mutually exclusive manner, thus creating a redundantly controlled dual EVSE.
These and other drawbacks exist.